Charmed, Duh!
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: A set of Charmed Ones come back to the past to escape a killing spree set upon by the Source, before they get their powers, during their time, their future. Now they have to learn what their powers are before they go back to their own time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the show. I do own the new made-up ones. **

**_I thought of this while I was talking with my friend one night. Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

"Mommy, tell us a story," a series of children cried out to their mother, as they scrambled into spots all around her. She shot them all smiles, as she moved her hand to bring a rather large worn, leather bond book toward her. "Tell us a good one this time."

"Oh, I see how it is," she replied, as she began to leaf through the worn pages of the book. "My stories aren't good enough for the likes of you anymore."

"They are, but we want a good one," they cried out. "Please. Not one of those 'Charmed Ones'. We know how that all ends."

"Fine, how about one of the infamous Belthazar adventures or even a Chris adventure?"

"Is that all you know?" they asked, as they glanced around. "What about like a Seer story or even a Source one?"

"If that's what you want...then you'll get what you ask." Her voice turned darker and the children scooted back in fear as the woman's eyes grew dark and then flickered with what appeared to be fire.

"Mother?" one of the children cried out in fear, only to be destroyed by a fire ball.

"Mother!" the other children screamed out in fear as they ran for cover, trying to get away from her.

One of the older girls grabbed onto the book and made for a corner. She quickly began to flip through it, watching in horror, as the woman formally known as the mother to them all began to destroy them one by one. She cried out in fear, as she continued to flip through the worn pages. "I don't know what I'm looking for!" she cried out, only to have like a gust of wind to come up and flip the pages to an exact page. "Okay..." She quickly began to skim the words, stumbling over the words that she didn't know. Being one of the few that had learned how to read, it was hard.

Taking a deep breath... she turned towards the symbol that was drawn on the wall. And began to read out loud the words on the page.

_Hear these words.  
Hear the rhyme.  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me back to where I'll find  
What I wish in place and time_

She watched in awe at the symbol on the wall began to glow and then turn blue. "That's different," she muttered, as she grabbed onto the book. She felt a presence not far from her and turned to look up to see 'Mother' reaching for one of her fellow siblings. "No!" She reached out for her sibling. "Liam!" The young boy orbed to her in a crying fit.

'Mother' spun around to face the girl and hissed when she spotted her with the book. "You have no right to have that book," she growled, as she started towards them.

"And you have no right to be called 'Mother'," the girl replied, as she took a tight hold of both Liam and the book before jumping back through the whole in the wall. She felt someone else or something else brush past her, along the way through the portal. She heard 'Mother' scream before it closed behind her. The girl landed hard in what appeared to be a foyer with Liam and the book in her arms. Liam let out a cry, as he tugged on her arm as if to make sure that she was okay. "I'm just peachy, Liam," she replied, as she sat up slowly only to freeze when she noticed the young man sitting on the steps reading a book that almost looked like the one that she had grabbed onto before jumping through the hole in the wall with. "Or not."

"Hi," the young man started, as he shut the book and set it down on the landing behind him. He didn't make any more movements other than that. "It's okay. You're safe here. Nothing bad is going to hurt you."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," she muttered as she spun around at the sound of footsteps coming behind her and her eyes grew wide as she saw the 'Charmed Ones' come up towards her. She backed up toward Liam. "Yeah, I really not gonna stay. I'd rather face the lady with the fire in her eyes and the oh so deep voice than this."

"Wyatt..." Liam whispered, causing her to glanced up to see that one of the Charmed Ones was holding a baby Wyatt. Before she could stop him, Liam orbed.

"Liam!" she cried out, as reached out her hand, stopping the boy in mid orbing. She blinked in confusion, while she moved up to look at him. "Liam?" She waved a hand in front of the toddle froze in mid air. "Oops." She shot the others a worried look. "I didn't mean to do it. How do I fix it?"

"It looks to be like your powers," the man said, as he came up to her side. She remember him somewhat from the stories. He was Leo, she thought, a whitelighter, once Elder, once avatar, once mortal. He got around a lot. "Looks like you can control time and move stuff with it."

"Ah, great fun," she said with a sigh. "How I unfreeze him?" She ran a hand through her blond hair, not caring how bad she was making it look. Right now she had better things to think about than that.

"Concentrate," both he and the one holding Wyatt said at the same time. "You don't want to hurt him."

"Well, no duh," she muttered, as she moved a step back away from Liam and glanced at him. She flickered her hands and Liam went soaring toward the Charmed Ones. The light haired one caught him. He glanced up at her and began to scream. "Liam, it's okay." He quickly orbed away from her and into her arms. "Shh...it's okay, buddy. They're not gonna harm you. You remember the stories. You remember, Wyatt, and Chris." Liam nodded, as he glanced over at the others. "Well they're Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo."

"And you are whom?" Piper asked, glancing at the young woman who held a young white-lighter in her arms. "And how do you have a child who can orb?"

"Tryce, and it's a long story," she said, glancing down at Liam. "Let's just say, we're more like Chris than you'll ever now." She shot them a smile. "It's nice to meet the ones of the stories."

"Stories?" Phoebe asked, moving up to the girls side only to watch in amazement as Liam raised up a small hand an a force field surrounded the both of them. "Wow, doesn't that remind me of somebody."

Tryce chuckled, while she ruffled Liam's blonde hair. "Nah, he's not like Wyatt in anyway, shape or form," she began. "He's just a wee little halfie that we found."

"Halfie?" both Pride and Phoebe asked at the same time. "Half of what?"

"White-lighter," Chris muttered, causing Tryce to turn to look at him. "Isn't that right?" He took a step towards her, only for her to take one back away from him. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, and I believe that." She stumbled back against the back of the couch, losing her hold on Liam. He went flying out her arms, and she winced as she watched him let out a soft cry before orbing out of the room. "Liam!" She quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed after him only to hit the sides of the force field. She slammed back hard on the floor. "Not funny, Liam." She threw out her hands, trying to break it, but it didn't fall. "Ah, stupid half-breed."

"Watch it!" both Chris and Paige said at the same time, causing the girl to roll her eyes before she dropped her head. Before anyone could ask what she was doing. Another version of herself was outside of the force field. "Cool trick."

"Astral Projection," Chris and Piper said at the same time. "Prue had that." The Astral  
Tryce turned around as if she was sensing someone. "What is she doing?" The question was soon answered, as Astral Tryce grabbed what appeared to be thin air and threw it at the force field.

In a hiss, a young, hot pink spiked hair girl slammed into Tryce the moment the force field broke. "Damn it, Tryce," she hissed at the other girl, as she quickly got off of her. "I was doing fine. They didn't even know I was even here."

"Yeah, I know that," Tryce replied glancing at her hot pink companion. "Do you by any chance sense where he went?" She didn't even spare a glance at the Charmed Ones for a minute. Her mind was on Liam for a moment. She had too much to think about.

"No, I was too worried about you getting stuck again and them," she answered, shooting a glance at them. "Who are they?"

Tryce let out a sigh, as she got to her feet and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind an ear. "Maddy, meet the 'oh so popular Charmed Ones'. Charmed Ones meet Maddy."

"Pleasure," Maddy greeted them all, as she turned to her future companion. "Wanna explain what the hell you did? One moment we're sitting with the kids listening to stories about 'them' from Mother and next thing we know Mother is killing all the special ones.

Then I see you taking the forbidden book to say a spell to open a hole in the wall. Then you grabbed Liam and went through it. I had to follow to make sure you were okay. I wasn't gonna stay back to make sure I got killed as well."

"Well I hate to break it to ya, Mads, but 'Mother' is the Source," Tryce replied as she ran her hands through her hair. "And she wouldn't have stopped with them. By killing Liam, she would have severed the link."

"The link?" Maddy asked her, turning to face her. "What link is that?"

"The Charmed One," Phoebe said cutting in and causing the young woman to look over at her. "You're Charmed?" She shot a glance between the two of them. "Right?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out, when I froze Liam," Tryce replied, as she glanced at Maddy. "But Maddy's always been able to cloak. It's her breeding."  
"Her breeding?"

"Yeah, she's a little full-breed." Tryce shrugged as she glanced around at them. "It's different in the future. You would be shocked at how it all goes in the future."

"I guess," Paige muttered, as Maddy quickly spun around. She reached out and grabbed onto Tryce's hand and orbed out of the foyer. "What the..." She then turned to face the others. "Where'd they go?"

* * *

**TBC**

_**A/N:**_

_Powers Heads-Up... in case you're lost..._

Tryce so far has shown that she has the powers of Astral Projection and Chronokinesis.

Liam can orb and do force fields.

Maddy only so far has shown that she can cloak and orb. But we all know that she has more powers than that.

Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. Lexie.


	2. Chapter 2

**All righty then. --Cringe-- Yes I do say that, on a daily basis. Another chapter wrote and uploaded for your reading enjoyment. Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed this. Stories are written for the enjoyment of the writers and our readers.**

* * *

Tryce and Maddy orbed into a dark, damp very dirty place. "Eww," Maddy muttered, as she stepped in something very gross. "Okay, this goes against all my Goth dress clothes. Yuck!" 

"I'll raise your yuck, to say gross," Tryce muttered, as she moved her hand to one side, moving some things across the floor, causing Maddy to glance over at her. "What? You think that you're the only one who got powers from her folks?" Tryce scoffed. "Oh, please. My blood lines are as powerful as the rest of them." She then ducked under a fallen board. "Just more well hidden."

"You never told 'Mother' you had those powers," Maddy reminded her, as she came up to her side. "Or any of us."

"Yeah, and I remember you being one of the first to tell 'Mother' of your powers as well, Mads," she threw back at her friend. "There just was something about her that I didn't trust."

"That she was evil?" Maddy grabbed onto Tryce's arm, causing her to stop to glance at her. "What all have you kept from me? From us? Tryce, you were the last to come from the outside. We don't know all the much about you. You could be one of those evil demons that are from the stories."

Tryce shot her friend a weak smile and a soft laugh. "I'm not," she said, before turning to go. "Trust me. I'm not."

"Yeah," Maddy muttered, as she followed her. They came to a large room full of half-eaten human remains. "Oh, this isn't good."

"You think!" Tryce muttered, as she bent down to examine the remains. "How can this be good?"

"What are you doing?" Maddy asked her, as she watched her friend tuck her blond hair behind an ear, as she studied the remains. Tryce was always one of those that were classified as an outsider. You just didn't know about her actions half the time. Maddy thought the way she dressed was weird on its own, from the dark pants to the skimpy tops. Now Maddy was a Goth in training, but Tryce, but her to shame, when she went in one of her moods. "You can't go all like super freak and try to figure out what ate them."

"Oh, I have a hunch," Tryce muttered, causing Maddy to quickly look up to see a Demon rushing toward them. "Maddy look out!"

Maddy stumbled back away from the Demon as it came rushing at her. She threw out her arms in a defense move and opened her mouth to scream. When she heard no movement from the Demon, she opened her eyes to find in awe the Demon froze in front of her. She quickly shot a glance over at Tryce. "Was that you?" she asked her.

"Nope," Tryce replied, quickly coming up to her friend's side. "That my friend was all your doing." She patted her on the shoulder and shot her a smile. "Good job. I think we've figured out what your powers are."

"I have an active power?" Maddy muttered, as she glanced at the frozen Demon. "I can't. I'm a Whitie. They're supposed to all neutral and all that jazz. I can't have a kick ass power."

"Well I hate to tell you this Sweetheart, but you do have a kick ass power," Tryce muttered, as she turned to face her white-lighter friend and let out a sigh. "Now you think you can use those Whitie powers of yours to try to connect with the other half Whitie we're looking for?"

"Ah, probably," Maddy said with a smirk, as she closed her eyes as she began to sense. "It did draw us here. Why I don't know."

Tryce let out a sigh, as she glanced around. "Cause in the future, this is home," she whispered, causing Maddy's brown eyes to snap open. "At least for Liam it is. It's where I found him. Clinging to his dead mum."

"Oh, dear lord. How long was he?"

Tryce shrugged, as she wrapped her arms around herself. Being in this area, in just pants and a skimpy black top, she was somewhat cold. "I don't know. He was all ready, what he was when I found him. I don't know how I sensed him, but I did. I figured he needed us more than he needed to stay where he was."

"You did the right thing," Maddy said, coming up to his side, as a scream sounded not far from them. She then glanced at Tryce. "Liam!" They then took off running for that direction.

The moment that Maddy and Tryce entered the room that Liam was at, they were hit by energy balls. Both hit the ground hard. "Ow," Tryce muttered, as she glanced up at the demons standing not that far from her. "Remind me to like to stay on my feet next time."

"Yeah, I'll remember that," Maddy grumbled, as one of them came toward her. "It was nice being here."

"We're not dead yet," Tryce grumbled, as her hair started to change color as red tips began to form on the ends. Before the demons could get close to Liam, Tryce lowered her head and Astral Projected herself in front of Liam. "I don't think so." The demon sliced through her Astral self, and then turned on her. Before she got a hold of her original self, it cut deep into her side. She let out a cry but quickly turned her attention onto the Demon. "Guess, what, I'm pissed now." She quickly freed a hand, and the Demon went flying.

Tryce quickly was on her feet and rushing toward Liam as more Demons came rushing toward them. "Maddy, orb back to the Manor," she ordered her, as she grabbed for Liam. "Do it now!"

"What about you guys?" she asked in horror, as she watched as Tryce pulled Liam closer, as the Demons got closer to them. "I can't leave you guys like this."

"We'll be fine. Just go!"

"See you soon." Maddy then shot them both one last look before orbing back to the Manor.

Piper was pacing in the living room, while the others watched her. "I can't believe we let them go," she muttered, as she turned to walk only to stop short when Maddy orbed in front of her. "Where have you been?" She then froze when she saw how badly the young white-lighter looked and the look she had on her face. "What happened? Where are the others?"

Maddy quickly glanced around in horror. "They're not back," she asked in a rushed breath. "Tryce said she'd meet us here!" She took a deep breath as she got ready to orb back, but Chris quickly grabbed her arm. "No, you have to let me go back. They'll kill them."

"They?" Phoebe asked, as she came up to Maddy's side. "Who are they?"

"Ah, we orbed into a demonic nest of some sort. Seems it was where Liam's from in the future. He went home. Just now isn't the best time for him to go home."

"And you left them there!" Piper said, causing Maddy to wince, as she turned to look at the Charmed One. "You can't leave them behind. It's . . . "

"I had no choice," Maddy began, as she jerked her arm from Chris's hold and stormed after the angry Charmed One. "They would have killed us all. One of us has to still be alive to go home."

"Hate to break it to you, Sister, but Charmed Ones run in threes, not singles."

"It wasn't my choice! Tryce made me do it!" Maddy took a step back and started to fade but Chris grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"He's coming," Chris whispered to her, causing her to quickly glance around. "Right?"

"Liam!" Maddy cried out softly, as a rush of orbs appeared before them and he appeared very scared, and covered in blood. She then froze as she glanced around him. "Liam, where's Tryce?"

Liam stared up at Maddy with a scared look in fear. "She sent me home," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "She stayed behind."

"Chris go!" Piper ordered, as she pushed Maddy toward Chris. "No questions asked. Just go." Chris nodded, as he grabbed onto Maddy's hand and quickly orbed her out of the manor. Piper then turned her attention on the quivering boy in front of them. She shot him a smile. "It's going to be okay, Liam. I'm sure that Chris and Maddy, will get Tryce back okay." She then held out a hand to him. "How about we get you cleaned out and maybe get some food?"

Liam took a step back away from Piper shaking his head. They still weren't people that he knew. The grownups from his time weren't to be trusted. The only one that he trusted was Tryce and maybe Maddy. Even 'Mother' had tried to kill him. It would take a long time for him to trust these guys. Even if they were good.

In a wave of orbs, Wyatt appeared next to Liam and Piper started toward him. Liam shot her a look of confusion and concern. Wyatt held out a toy toward Liam. Liam had been around children before but never one like Wyatt. He had powers like he did, and would become a really powerful warlock in his time. But as a toddler, he was cute.

Piper hunched down next to Wyatt and shot Liam a look. "Liam, you want to have lunch with Wyatt?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, come on." She offered him a hand, which he slowly took. She then shot her family a look. "We're making some progress."

"Go, Sis," both Paige and Phoebe said at the same time, before they followed the trio into the kitchen for some lunch.

* * *

TBC 

A/N:

Power Update if you hadn't caught on: -Smirks- :)

Tryce: She's got her Chronokinesis and Astral Projection, but also Telekensis. I know...how does young ones get so much power... (it's all in the genes..you guess who her blood line is...I'll give ya a cookie)

Maddy: Now Maddy has kick butt powers...and I know for a whitie...smirks.. I had to give her kick butt powers... The powers that she was given is Cryokinesis or for those who don't really know what that is... it's the power to blow cold breath that transforms everything to ice which can be destroyed easily. Talk about being an "Ice Queen".

Liam still hasn't learned what his power is of yet... he has basic powers...orbing force-field sensing... that comes from his mum and his white-lighter side.

Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A little rambling never hurt anybody... Right? Thanks to all who've read. You guys rock.**_

* * *

"Had to go back to the past," Tryce muttered, as she stumbled along the path, trying to figure out where she was going. "Nothing could be wrong here. There's no evil. It's all good and filled with...blah." She let out a sigh, as she sank down against the wall. "This past sucks."

"Tryce!" Maddy called out, as she and Chris orbed in not that far from where she was at, causing her to arched a brow at her, as she rushed past her.

Tryce let out a slight whistle causing Maddy to spin around to face a very pissed off looking Tryce. "You never listen to me," she grumbled, as she shot a glance at Chris. "I'm not even gonna start with you. You should know better."

Chris chuckled, as she bent down next to her. "And what, you do?" he asked, causing her to glare at him. "Just cause you're from a different time, doesn't mean you know everything."

"No, but she should," a voice called from behind them, causing Maddy to spin around to face a very dirty, bleeding Tryce. "Like not leave her self behind." She let out a deep breath, as she came up and leaned on Chris as her Astral self disappeared. She glanced up at him and shot him a smile. "Hi."

"Hi," he said softly, while he slipped an arm around her to keep her on her feet. "You all right?"

"Yeah," she started, as she leaned against him for support. "I could say that I've been better. Taking on six pissed of Demons when I don't know the whole rang of my powers, really wasn't my smartest idea."

"Isn't usually," he said, as his head came up, before he turned her to the side, as a Demon launched himself at Chris.

"Chris!" both Tryce and Maddy cried out at the same time. Before the Demon could even touch him, he was at Maddy's feet.

"Nice job," Tryce muttered to her, as she rushed over to help him up. "How about you don't play hero and we'll call it even?"

"How about we get rid of our buddy then call it even?" Maddy called out, causing Chris and Tryce to look over at the Demon as it shot them a smirk, before sending a fire ball toward Maddy. She let out a yelp as she disappeared in a blur of orbs.

Tryce threw out her hands and froze the Demon. She let out a huff as she quickly got to her feet and brushed off her clothes. "Okay, them bugger are getting on my nerves. You take one down, more replace it."

"That would make anybody mad," Chris said, as he reached out for her arm. "I think we need to kill the head one to take care of all the little ones."

"Oh, goodie and me without any toys," Tryce said, before throwing the Demon up against the wall. "Stay!" She then walked past it. "I'm gonna go play with your boss."

Chris shot the Demon a look before twisting its neck with a flick of his wrist before following her. "And how are you gonna do that?" he asked her, keeping up with her, as she ducked under something only to stop short not that far from something. "Tryce!"

"Where's Maddy?" she whispered as she turned to go back past him, only to have him stop her. "I have to find Maddy!"

"She's safe!" Chris said, as he glanced down at her. "I sent her home."

"You sent her home?" Tryce replied with a stunned look before blinking. "Okay, then it's just you, I gotta worry about." She turned to look back toward where they had to go. "Just great. I get a Charmed One killed, this is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, probably," Chris said, causing her to shoot him a harsh look before turning a corner and receive a kick in the chest by a demon. She slammed back into Chris. He quickly flickered his hand, sending the Demon flying into the wall up ahead of them. "Nice of you to try to kill me all ready."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Charmed One," she muttered, as she started to get off of him only to freeze. She then shot him a look. "You think it would be a great time to get out of here?"

Chris shot a glance to see a series of Demons rushing towards them. "Yeah, grand time," he whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her and orbed them out, just as the demons rushed at them.

Leo entered the kitchen to find food on the walls. "Decorating?" he teased Piper as he gazed over to see Wyatt and Liam playing with food in the middle of the floor. "Ah, I get it."

"Yeah, it seems that he's grown attached to Wyatt," Piper replied, as she shot a glance over at her food covered sisters. "No idea why."

"It'd probably be cause we had kids his age around him all the time," Maddy said, as she came into the kitchen, causing the others to look up at her in confusion. "Hey, Liam, how's it hanging buddy?"

"Where's Tryce?" Liam asked the question that was on everybody's mind. He shot a glance over at Wyatt then up at Maddy. "Maddy, where's Tryce?"

A loud thud sounded in the living room followed by the sound of a soft chuckle. "Nice orbing, Charmed One," a voice muttered.

"Tryce!" Liam cried out as he grabbed onto Wyatt's wee hand and orbed them both out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Piper called out, as they all rushed out of the kitchen into the living room to find Chris and Tryce sitting on the dining room table with Wyatt and Liam in their laps. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, never better," Tryce started as she shot Chris a look. "Except I think I pissed off a horde of demons and maybe this one." Chris shot her a smile, as he shook his head only to frown, as some Demons shimmered in behind Paige and the others. "Demons!" She moved her hands, to send some objects toward them. Leo quickly grabbed onto Maddy and orbed out of the way. "Sorry!"

Piper took care of two of them, before one of the demons started toward Wyatt and Liam. "Wyatt!" she cried out, only to have Phoebe stop her. "I have to..."

"Let them protect each other," Phoebe pointed out, as she gestured towards the kids. Liam was watching the demons. Just as one of them came close enough. He hit a force field that had been thrown up around the entire table, trapping Chris and Tryce inside.

It didn't take very long for the Charmed Ones to take care of the Demons. That just left the four sitting trapped in the force field on the dinning room table. "Remind me again why this keeps happening to you?" Maddy teased Tryce as she came up to touch the blue force field only to be knocked back. "He doesn't try to protect me..."

"Yeah, I've noticed..." Tryce replied, as she drew her knees up against her chest and shot Chris a look. "Think you can orb out of here?"

"No, he can't," Piper interrupted Chris before he could even speak. "Cause he can't leave Wyatt by himself."

"He won't be by himself," Tryce said, as she pointed to Liam who glanced up at Piper and did something she had never seen him do before. He waved. "Okay, this time period is driving me nuts. He never likes people. But he likes your mom."

"Jealous?" Chris asked her, causing her to shoot him a harsh glare.

"Yeah, I'd be jealous over a child, or even a Charmed One," she said with a scoff. "Nah, I'm good. I got a back hand from the source. I think I've felt loved in my time."

"You got back-handed from the Source?" all the Charmed Ones asked her at the same time. Tryce shot them all a look, before drawing her knees up closer to herself. She didn't like how they were all staring at her.

Tryce then let out a small scoff. "Why ya'll looking at me, like I'm the only one who pissed off the Source and lived to tell it."

Chris moved closer to her side and she quickly glanced up at him. "Cause, um, I hate to break it to you, but very few have ever lived to piss off the Source, take a beating from them, and live to talk about it."

Tryce's face fell at what he said. "Oh...that's why. Yeah for me."

* * *

**TBC**

_**A/N:**_

We didn't encounter any new powers as of yet. Liam's a wee bit clingy to Tryce. Should be interesting to see how they get out of it.

Review if you want... tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_Maybe my friends are right. Working nights are getting the better of me. I'm up on night I don't have to work. Funny how that works. But it works, wonder. I get to write, which I love. Here's another chapter for all those who love to read. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. _

* * *

Tryce, Liam, Wyatt, and Chris were still sitting on the dinning room table about four hours later. Piper and Phoebe had gone to make dinner, while Leo and Paige had taken Maddy to talk about White-lighter stuff. "Liam, it's safe now, you can let us go," Tryce said to him, glancing over to see him, sitting there at the other end of the table playing with Wyatt. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Tryce shot a glance at Chris. "You have any ideas?"

Chris let out a chuckle as he shook his head. "Nah, this is new to me," he said softly. "Wyatt, doesn't usually trust me enough to want to save me. So I don't have to worry about it."

"Lucky you." Tryce reached out to touch the force field only to get zapped again for like . . . whatever time. She lost track after some hundredth. She drew a knee up to her chest and rested an arm on it. "You'd think he'd get tired of this. It's been hours."

"Kids are funny that way," Chris yawned, as he laid back on the table.

"I'd kill for his or Maddy's powers . . . " Chris shot her an arched brow. "They can move. Orbing allows you to go here and there. Besides it's not a Charmed Power. I don't have that. I got hitched a ride ever time."

"It's not that bad," a voice called out, causing them both to look up to see Phoebe coming up toward them. She pulled a chair up to sit down next to them. "So how's it going?"

"Peachy!" Tryce muttered, as she laid down next to Chris. "I think your nephew's having more than we are."

"Are you Chris?" Phoebe asked, causing Tryce to roll her eyes. Liam muttered something only to cry out in fear. Tryce quickly rolled over on her stomach to see him quickly curl up in a ball on the table. The force field wavered for a moment . . .

"Phoebe get down!" both Chris and Tryce ordered at the same time, as the force field moved out in a wave of energy, the exact moment she dropped to the floor. Lamps and dishes shattered.

"Liam!" Tryce called out to him, as she moved from Chris's side toward him only to be blocked by another force field, this time created by Wyatt. "Wyatt, please. He needs . . . me . . . " She shot a glance back at Chris. "Liam?"

"They hurting . . . " Liam cried out in fear. "She's hurting them . . . "

"Oh, God," Tryce whispered, as she slammed her hands into Liam's force field with all her strength, hoping that since his mind was on something else, it wouldn't hold. In a matter of seconds, it broke, and she fell forward onto the floor. She quickly turned and grabbed Phoebe's arm and yanked her to her feet. "Don't tell me that he has your powers!"

Phoebe glanced and Liam and her face fell. "Oh, God . . . "

"He's a child," Tryce muttered, as she released Phoebe's arm as Piper came rushing into the room. "He can't handle them. Any other powers maybe, but not visions."

"What the hell is going on?" Piper asked, as she helped Chris off from his spot on the table and froze when she saw the trauma that Liam was in. "What happened?"

"The stupid Powers that Be . . . gave sweet innocent Liam the gift of visions," Tryce snapped, as she turned away from them. "That's what happened."

Phoebe turned to face Piper. "She's a little pissed," Phoebe whispered to her.

"I can tell that part on my own," Piper whispered back to her. She then motioned toward Wyatt. "Why is he protecting Liam?"

"I have no clue," Tryce said, as she glanced up at the ceiling. "Madison get our half-breed . . . full-breed whatever breed self down here!"

In a wave of orbs, all three came up next to Piper. "You rang!" Maddy replied with a smirk, only to frown when she noticed the look on Tryce's face. "What's wrong?"

"He's going go insane," Tryce replied as she went up to touch Wyatt's force field only to be thrown back away from it. Before she hit the wall, she stopped herself. "Okay, memo to self don't touch."

"How'd ya do that?" Maddy asked, as she glanced over at Tryce.

"My powers," Tryce said, as she began to throw stuff around the room. She froze when she noticed that some of the stuff began to move slower and faster than the rest of it. "Ah . . . that's not normal telekinesis. I know that much."

Chris chuckled, as he came up to her side. "Yeah, but your powers are that to manipulate time, so your telekinesis is connected to it."

"So I can move things when I time on hold?" she asked, rubbing her arms.

"Pretty much," he said with a smirk. "It's a neat power to have."

"I think so." She then turned to face Liam. "I just wished that he didn't have to have his. Any other powers, but that." A loud popping sound came a second before bunny rabbits starting to pop up around the table. Tryce chuckled, as she glanced over at Leo. "White-lighter, Right?" He nodded. "What are all your powers?"

"Not the ability to create bunnies," he said, as he watched as more can popping up.

"No, but can you like conjure stuff?" she asked, as she watched as Piper jumped as more bunnies appeared left and right.

"Yeah . . . that's one of ours."

"Okay . . . just to make sure." Tryce then glanced up as more bunnies appeared. "We might have a problem."

"How so?" Paige asked, as she waded through the bunnies to get closer to her.

"Well when Liam was scared in our time, he'd always conjure up a bunny from a picture that I drew, for a pet. They never lasted that long. He's scared out of his mind now . . . so what all do you think is gonna happen?"

"We're gonna be over run by bunnies?" Phoebe said as more bunnies appeared. "At least it's not Lions, Tigers, or Bears . . . "

"Oh, My . . . " a voice called out from behind them, causing them to turn around.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:**

_Powers Update so Far_

Liam's Powers are finally shown... not the best ones for a child, but I had to.. I know evil..cruel... Source worthy..but he's gonna grown into them, and with Tryce there by his side, he'll be fine. Plus with him conjuring rabbits, it should be really interesting to see how it turns out.

As for Tryce's powers...it's just an add on to her powers... where Chronokinesis is the ability to manipulate time, Chrono-Telekinesis is the ability to move objects or people while controlling time as well. one goes with the other.

But don't worry, there's more to all them...than you know so far.

Please review and tell me if it's okay..if it sucks...what needs work... any insight it welcome... You guys are the best...insight...I could wish for...


	5. Chapter 5

**A new update. Hopefully I haven't lost you guys yet! Thanks to all who've read. You guys are amazing. These 'Charmed Ones' wouldn't be around without you.**

* * *

Maddy shot Piper a harsh glare. "Freeze me again and we're gonna have to have a very long talk," she muttered as she turned only to come face to face with Darryl. "Hi, and welcome to the Charmed Ones' Petting Zoo. Don't feed the pets or pissed off the Charmed Ones." She then moved past him.

"I'll remember that," he said, glancing back at the others. "Who was that?"

"That's Maddy," Tryce replied, as she used her powers to slam the door shut in front of Maddy. "Uh-oh, Mads, you're staying here."

Maddy turned around and glared at Tryce. "You're not the boss of me!" she hissed only to watch in horror as the wall began to freeze next to Tryce. Phoebe quickly moved away from where she had been standing next to Tryce. "See! If it wasn't for you and that stupid book, I wouldn't be like this..."

"No, you'd be dead!" Tryce reminded her, only to duck, as a bunny was thrown at her. She quickly threw up her hands and froze the small fluffy mammal in mid flight. "Hey, don't hurt the bunny!"

"Why don't you make me!"

Darryl shot the Charmed Ones a look and then a look over at the bickering teenage girls. "Did I miss something?" he asked them, as another bunny went flying past them.

"Nah, just your typical teenage fight," Chris muttered, as a more bunnies went flying past them, and he and Paige quickly saved them from a horrible death of colliding with the wall.

"Ah, how lovely," Darryl said, as more bunnies came flying at them. "What's with the bunnies?"

"Maddy's a little pissed!" Tryce called out, as she threw up her hands and stopped the bunnies flying toward her. She then chuckled. "Gah, I love this power." She then went up and grabbed onto Maddy's arm. "Mads, you need to calm down!"

"Not on your life!" Maddy replied before she started to orb away.

"Ooh...I'm getting pissed now!" Tryce muttered as she threw out her hand, both freezing Maddy in mid orb and throwing her against the wall. "You will not do that while I'm speaking to you!"

"You're not my mother or even part of my family!" Maddy screamed, as she threw out her hands, freezing Tryce in mid rant. "Gah! I hate her!" She then turned toward the others to see them staring at her in horror. "What! It's not like she didn't deserve to be frozen."

"Yeah, but that's not the point," Piper said, as she went up to touch Tryce only to jump back when she broke free of her icy prison. "You okay?"

"No..." Tryce replied with a sniffle, as she glared at Maddy. "I guess we're not to be, Charmed." She then glanced over at Maddy. "Maybe she's right. We're should have said and just died." She then turned and left the room in tears.

"Now I never meant it like that!" Maddy yelled out after Tryce. "Go figure that the half-breed would always take anything anybody would take out of context."

"Half-breed?" Chris asked her, as he started to move past her. "Like half how?"

"Don't know," Maddy replied with a shrug. "Don't really care. 'Mother' knew what she was. Seemed pretty interested to know what Tryce's entire family tree was. As if the stupid one was connected to the 'Charmed Ones' like some of us were...are."

"Go talk to her," Piper ordered Chris, as she reached out to grab a hold of Maddy's arm. "You and I are going to have a nice chat about how you are to be towards your fellow 'Charmed Ones'."

"Oh, I don't think so," Maddy said, as she yanked her arm out of Piper's hold. "You have no right to make me."

"Yes, I do, young one!" Piper replied, before pushing Maddy back. "Now you're going to listen to us."

"Fine!" Maddy grumbled as she sat down. "It's not like I have a choice. "You all most likely would freeze me if I'd tried to take off again. Like I did with Tryce."

"Why did you freeze her?" Phoebe asked, as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"Cause she pissed me off," Maddy replied with a scoff. "Simple as that."

"That's not a good reason."

"Well it is for me." Maddy quickly got to her feet. "She's the reason why we're stuck here. If it wasn't for her, we'd be..."

"...dead?" Piper threw out, as she glanced up at the young teenager. She watched as Maddy picked up a bunny and held it in her hands. "You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, but this can't be how it's meant to be. With powers we can't control. We get made at each other, and I freeze them both."

"No, but you'll learn how to control your powers and your tempers toward each other," Phoebe said, as she came up to take the frightened bunny from her hands. "We did, as will you."

"And if I don't."

"Don't worry, you will."

Maddy shot a glance back in the direction that Chris and Tryce had gone. "I hope she's not mad at me..."

"Oh, she'll get over it."

A loud thud caused the Charmed Ones, old and new to look up as Chris came flying back into the living room. "Demon!" Tryce cried out, as she rushed forward toward Chris' side. She slid across the floor and grabbed onto his arm, as one of them sent an energy ball at them. Just as it was about to hit them, she shimmered them out of the room.

Piper and the other Charmed Ones rushed toward Chris and Tryce only to stop short when she shimmered them out of the room. "Did she just shimmer?" Paige asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Tryce shimmered," Liam called out, causing them to turn to see a demon standing over Liam and Wyatt. Liam quickly looked up to see the Demon. "Tryce!" He grabbed for Wyatt's hand and tried to orb only to find that he couldn't. "Tryce?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:**

_Powers Update:_

Tryce can shimmer now. I had to give her a demonic power to ah...it'll be explained in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who've read this. You guys are the best.**

* * *

"No!" Piper cried out, as she rushed toward her son, only to be knocked aside by the Demon, as if she was mere kindling. "Wyatt!" She glanced up to see the Demon take down her sisters as well. They landed hard on the floor as well. Leo glanced up at the Demon, as he rushed over to Piper's side. "Save Wyatt!" 

"He'll be fine," he whispered to her, as the Demon reached out to touch the force field, only to go through it. "Or not."

"Liam!" Maddy cried out as she rushed forward only to be back handed by another Demon. She hit the wall hard and lay there dazed, as the Demon reached for Wyatt.

The sound of a certain kind of whistle caught the Charmed Ones' attention and that of the demons. They turned their heads to see a very dirty Tryce shimmer in behind them. She let out a sigh, as she glanced at the Demons before rolling her eyes. "Couldn't wait for the invite to the party, guys?" she asked them, as she threw out her arm, sending the Demons flying. "And leave me out...that's just mean!"

"Half-breed!" they grumbled as they got to their feet. "You'll pay for betraying your kind."

"My kind!" Tryce said with a laugh. "I ain't got no kind! You for sure are not my kind."

"You will die by our kind." They threw a series of energy balls at her.

"Tryce!" both Maddy and Liam cried out at the same time. She threw up her arms, and time froze. "Tryce?"

Tryce let out a shaky breath as she slowly lowered her arms and looked at the Demon froze in mid lurch in front of her along with the energy balls not but a few inches from her face. "Okay, that's super creepy," she muttered, as she stepped back away from them. "Any one of you want to take care of it?"

"No problem!" Piper replied, as she flickered her hands and the Demon went up in flames. She then arched a brow at Tryce. "Okay, you left here with a half white-lighter. Where is he?"

"Ah..." Tryce muttered, as she turned around to where she had shimmered in. "Right..." She then smirked as she clapped her hands together. "Oops."

"Oops!" Piper arched a brow at her, before crossing her arms. "Not a good enough answer, young lady. Where did you shimmer off to?" Tryce simply shrugged. "Oh, don't you dare do that to me, missy!"

"What! Are you going to freeze me if I don't behave?" Tryce asked her, as she turned to face the older witch. "I hate to break it to, old one, but I don't freeze." She then rolled her eyes, as she went over and grabbed loosely onto Maddy's arm. "Come on, Whitie-in-training, we gotta go heal some idiot."

Piper quickly stood in front of them. "Where's Chris!"

"With the innocent," Tryce replied as she shot her a look before she shimmered Maddy out of the room.

"Boy, Piper you do know how to relate to kids," Paige said softly, causing her sister to turn and give her a harsh glare.

Tryce shimmered herself and Maddy to what looked like an underground cave of some sort. "Ah, nice creepy cave," Maddy grumbled, as she glanced around. "Really, like where you bring me, Tryce." She shivered as she looked around. "And what's with you and places like this?"

"To the innocent," Chris said from behind her, causing her to jump as she spun around to face him with her hands drawn up toward him. "Easy!"

"You didn't say that he was here!" Maddy snapped at Tryce as she spun around to face her friend. "You could have mentioned that part!"

"Hello! Piper was yelling at me about him all the time before we left!" Tryce reminded her, as she grabbed onto Maddy's arm and directed her to where a man was badly injured. "We need your help."

"I can't heal him..." Maddy replied, as she back away from the wounded man in fear. "No..." She started to orb away in fear.

"Maddy, no!" Tryce reached out and caught her arm, keeping her grounded. "You can do this. You have the powers. You can heal him."

"I'm not like them. I can't heal. I can't make myself look different. I can't fix certain stuff. I'm not like them."

"Maddy! No..I'm sorry...I can't." She then was gone in a wave of orbs.

"Great!" Tryce replied with a wave of her hand, that went loose rocks flying. "That was a waste of my time."

"You didn't know that she would freak on the chance to heal him," Chris said, coming up to her side. "Why didn't you ask Leo?"

"Cause I don't know, Leo!" Tryce cried out. "I'm sorry, Chris, but I don't know him. I don't know them! I don't know you either! I barely know Maddy as it is. I'm one of the outsiders in my time. I'm a half-breed. I got demon blood in me. I'm a decent of Belthazor." Tears began to run down her face. "What more can you ask of me?" Chris shot her a look, as she stepped back from him. "I never should have said a word." She turned to go, when a set of orbs appeared before her. "Maddy...I...Liam!"

Liam shot her a look before coming up to touch her hand. "It's okay." He then turned to face the man. "We'll make him better."

"Liam?" Tryce called out to him, as he went over to the man. He touched the man and they soon were gone in an wave of orbs. "Liam!" She rushed forward only to reach an empty spot where they had once been. She quickly turned around to face Chris. "Please tell me he went back to the house?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:**

_Powers Update:_

_Liam can orb...but we all ready knew that..._

_Character Update:_

**HUGE ONE!!!!**

Yeah... Yeah.. I dropped a bombshell... Tryce is a descendant of Belthazor, but it had to fit somehow. She had to be connected to the 'Charmed Ones', and she is part demon, so who best to be from. --smirks-- I think she's got almost all of his best traits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who've read and reviewed the story. You guys are so amazing. **

* * *

Leo glanced up the moment that Chris and Tryce shimmered/orbed back into the Manor bickering. "How can you not know?!" she asked him with an arched look. "I mean, come on! You're half-white-lighter. You should be able to sense him and her!"

Chris let out a sigh, as he glanced at her. "It doesn't work like that . . . " Chris began, as she moved away from his side. "You have to know the person to be able to sense them. Same as why I can't sense you."

"No . . . no, you don't try!" Tryce reminded him, as she turned to face Leo and froze. "Where's the body?!" Objects around Leo went flying, and Paige jumped when she entered the room. She quickly orbed out to avoid being hit by something rather large. Tryce quickly spun around to face Chris. "You said that he'd come back here!"

"No, I didn't . . . " Chris pointed out, raising a hand to her. "You just thought that he'd come here." He let out a soft chuckle. "I never said that 'Oh, he probably orbed back to the Manor.' He's not Wyatt. The manor isn't his safe place. Remember. Last time he orbed off, he landed ya'll in a demon nest!"

"Ah . . . Chris . . . " Both Leo and Paige said at the same time, as things began to spin out of control behind them.

"What!" Chris snapped only to glance up and let out a sigh. He pointed to the objects around them and rolled his eyes. "That's not me."

"Who is it then?" Paige asked, as they ducked more objects.

"I'll give you a few guesses and the last few don't count." Chris then turned his attention on Tryce. "Wanna call it a quit on your little temper tantrum?"

"No, I want to find Liam and Maddy," she growled, as she took a step back away from him. Chris arched a brow at her, as tattoos began to appear along her face, neck, hands, and arms. "And leave this horrid place."

"It's not so bad," Chris said, causing her to shoot him a harsh look, before throwing books at him. He quickly threw up his arm, and sent them to the floor. "Hey, I'm your side."

"And what is that?" she asked. "I don't even know you all. Heck you all could be working with the Source for all I know. She tricked us before, she can trick us again."

"We're not working for the 'Source'," Paige muttered, causing Tryce to turn to look at her. "Oh, come on. Do we look that evil?"

"No, come to think of it, you kinda look pitiful," Tryce said, before she turned to leave only to run smack into Chris. She then chuckled, as she took a step back and gazed up at the young Charmed One. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear. "Okay, 'Charmed One' what are you gonna do to me? Send me to a time-out? Tell me I was bad? Send me to the Source? Nothing you can do will make me fell worse."

"We'll see about that," Chris said, as he grabbed onto her arm and held her close to him, as he orbed them out of the room.

"Chris!" Leo called out to him, only a second too late. "That's not the way to reach her."

"What was is that, Leo," Paige asked, as she looked around at the very messy room around them. "The ditch it and leave before Piper sees the mess way?"

"That is a good way, but that's not the way he went," Leo said, as a shriek came from behind them. Leo and Paige slowly turned around to face Piper and Phoebe. Piper's face was almost white. "Hi, Honey."

"Oh, don't you hi, honey, me," she barked, as she glanced around at the very messy room. "What happened?"

"Bickering kids!" both Leo and Paige replied before falling back on the mess-covered couch. "Need we say more?"

Tryce broke free of Chris' hold of her the moment that he orbed them down into the Underworld. She let out a hiss at him, as she spun around to face him. "What gives you the right to go all 'Big Brother' on me?!" she snapped at him. "I never had any family to worry about before or take me down. I'm not gonna start now!"

"But you worry about Liam," Chris pointed out, as she started to walk past him. "He's not any relation to you."

"That's different," she said, turning to face him. "Liam had no body. Just like I didn't. When I found him, I knew that he wouldn't make if I didn't take care of him. Maddy's got family to rely on . . . I came to them as an outsider, one who didn't have a family, who didn't have a past. Heck, I've been living on my own, for a good one hundred years before I ran into Liam and took him to the Others. They would never known about me, if it wasn't for him."

"You wouldn't have been Charmed then," Chris pointed out. "You were destined for this."

"Some destiny. It sucks!" She threw up her hands as she spun around. "I'm stuck with a girl who's from the line of Charmed Ones. Yes, Maddy's from your family, and Liam, I have no clue who's his family is, but I'm sure they were once close-friend to the Charmed Ones, and my relation tried to kill off the Charmed Ones more times than I can think of." She threw up her hands in the air. "Some great destiny. Don't want it."

"Your family doesn't make you who you are. If that was true, than I really would have let Wyatt be the 'oh so great one' and rule the future where I was from. I wouldn't have come back in time to try to stop him from getting evil."

"And it worked. You saved him. He turned good. You all lived happily ever after . . . blah-blah-blah." Tryce let out a sigh, as she turned to look up at Chris. "What I don't get is what does this have to do with me? I get the other two. Why they have the powers, why they are Charmed, but not me."

"They saw it fit to Charmed you as well. You were destined to be good." Chris reached out to gently touch her arm. "Don't ever think that you're not destined to do great things?"

"I'll try to keep that in mind," she muttered, as she turned to glance around and frowned. "Why did you bring up us to some moldy place that smells like old socks?"

Chris let out a soft chuckle as he came up to her side. "Welcome to the Underworld."

"Why does it smell like socks?"

"To demons it doesn't . . . "

"Ah . . . gotcha . . . but why?"

"Cause I sensed a cry . . . here."

"Dude, you need help." Tryce shot him a look. "Like mental or some other kind. Demons have issues. We don't help them."

Chris shot her a look. "Not that kind of cry, but thank you."

"Liam? Maddy? The body guy?" Tryce cringed. "We really should have gotten his name."

"Yeah, but that was then, this is now." He touched her arm again. "You have a demon sense in you. Try to hoard in on it, and locate them here in the Underworld."

"Right, along with all the hordes off really cranky demonic beings who need their comic books and caffeine runs." Tryce rolled her eyes, before taking a step away from him. She let out a deep breath before doing just as he asked. "I sense . . . good . . . with a cheese ball craving." She opened one eye to look at Chris. "Hungry?" She shot him a smile, before turning her back to him. "I sense, evil . . . really, really, pissed off . . . evil . . . coming close . . . really, really, close." She felt breathing on her face, and opened her eyes to see a very ugly demon in front of her. "Eww."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:**

_Powers Update:_

Nothing too extreme...normal white-lighter ones...nothing new.

_Character Updates:_

I know that since I threw the bombshell last chapter that Tryce is from the line of Belthazor...people are probably going to wonder, how's Phoebe going to take it...well I'm wondering that too...cause with her mood...Tryce's demonic markings come through...they resemble Cole's markings, but on Tryce's they look like back and red tattoos on her face, arms, and hands.

Also if anybody has any good choice for which close friend of the 'Charmed Family' that Liam should belong to... just give let me know.

Keep ya'll posted

Lexie


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who have read. You guys are amazing. This is a bit of a Tryce/Chris chapter.**

_"Hey! I had friends," Chris muttered, ..."Just cause _

_I'm not as open as the others are, just doesn't make me a bad person."_

* * *

"Eww..." Tryce muttered, as she used her power of telekinesis to move the demon back away from her. She quickly rubbed the side of her face, as if to get off demonic germs before shooting a harsh glare at Chris. "You could have warned me it was in front of me!" She ran her hands along her pants, while shooting a glance around. "Where did it come from?"

"Probably from around here," Chris replied, causing Tryce to shoot him a harsh glare. "Well, you asked."

"Were you this funny in the future?" Tryce replied as she ran a hand through her hair. "Cause I can't see you as a really, comedian kind of a guy. You seem of a more 'ah, him, again' kid of guy."

"Hey! I had friends," Chris muttered, as he followed Tryce down a pathway. "Just cause I'm not as open as the others are, just doesn't make me a bad person."

"No, you're right." Tryce stopped short. "That makes you a bad person." She shot a glance over at the boy playing electricity fry with Demons. "See...now that just doesn't seem like a 'Good' thing."

"No, it's not."

"Hey!" Tryce called out, causing the teenage boy to face them.

He stopped in mid barbequing the Demon at his feet and shot them both a harsh glare. "Who are you?" he asked them in a somewhat of a hiss like voice. "Did 'He' send you here? Does 'He' want a report?"

"He?" Tryce whispered back to Chris. "Which 'He' is that?"

"That 'He' would be the Source," Chris replied, causing Tryce's eyes to go wide. "Yeah, during this time, the Source is a guy."

"That's just wrong in so many ways, I'm not even gonna try to wrap my head around it."

"Hey! I'm talking to you two!" the boy snapped, causing Tryce and Chris to shoot a glance over at him. "What did 'He' want?'

"For you to grow up!" Tryce replied, crossing her arms over her chest, and shifting her weight to one side. "You're acting like a child. 'He' wants you to prove yourself in better actions than this child-like behavior."

The boy scoffed as he quickly finished off the Demon before turning to face Tryce. "Oh, did 'He' now. Well I'll be sure to get right on that." He shot a glance over at Chris. "Why is a half-breed pairing up with that?"

Tryce shot Chris a look and smirked. "Cause we work well together, and 'that' hasn't pissed me off 'yet'."

"Well, I can take care of 'that' for ya," the boy muttered, as he sent a bolt of energy at Chris. Chris quickly moved back in a defensive move, as Tryce quickly threw up her hand and froze time. She quickly moved Chris so that he was on her other side, and returned time to normal, so that the bolt hit the bare wall, where Chris would have been. "How...?"

Tryce shot the boy an arched look. "You really think that I'm going to let you take care of him?" she asked him, as she reached out and ruffled Chris' hair. "Nah, I've but too much time, convincing him to go against the Charmed Ones. I'm not going to kill him off now." She turned her attention on the boy. "You hurt a hair on his head, you'll answer to me."

"But 'He' won't like this..." the boy started, as Tryce turned to leave. "Not with a ex-Charmed One in his midst."

"If 'He' doesn't like it, than 'He' can take it up with his long lost dead mum for all I care. I've been through enough hell to not have to worry about a Source with a ego problem." She rolled her eyes. "You on the other hand, might come in hand. You got a name?"

"They call me, Frixs..." the boy replied proudly.

"Well, Frixs, it's good to meet you," Tryce replied, before shooting a glance over at Chris. "I'm sure we'll meet up again." She then gestured onward to the path they had been planning on going down. "We do need to finish what we had started."

"Yes, Ma'am," Chris said softly, as he started down the path.

"But...what about you?" Frixs asked, as he reached out to catch Tryce's arm, only to have her shot him a harsh glare. "What do they call you?"

"I'm called Tryen," Tryce replied, before she joined Chris' side. "But it's a name that no one should know."

"Yeah, Hon, I'll just remember that when I'm being tortured to death!" Frixs yelled after them. "Idiotic half-breeds should know better." Tryce threw back her hand, sending rocks and Frixs flying back into the wall behind him. "Ow..." He rubbed the back of his head, as he glanced up to see both Tryce and Chris glancing back in his direction. "Got the message loud and clear. Don't mess with the all might, Tryen and her pet Whitie." He then faded away.

"Finally, a smart Demon," Tryce chuckled, before turning to face Chris. "Gotta hand it to you, Pet...you have a great knack for getting us into trouble."

Chris shot her a look. "Me?" he started, as he followed her into a dark path. "I hate to remind you, 'oh, so powerful, Tryen', but this is none of my doing."

"Ha!" Tryce turned to face him and put a finger on his chest, to stop him from moving forward. "And who was the smart one to orb us here in the first place?'

"Ah...that..."

"Yes, that!" Tryce said, letting out a sigh. "How can **_that _**have slipped from your mind all ready?"

"Well...I was thinking more on locating the cry that I heard than thinking on how to be nice to Demons we came across!"

A soft chuckle came from behind them, causing them to stop in their tracks. "Well aren't you a nice couple?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Powers Update:

Normals powers used by all. Except for...the Demon boy, Frixs, yeah, I know the name is out there, but my little cousin said, let it be that...so it's that. Frixs has the power to control electricity. A nifty power, not one to mess with water.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N sorry for the delay...it's been a really busy summer and spring. I had family issues and school. I did finally find this on my flash drive. "Ha, ha.."**_

_**Thanks for all who've kept up and been waiting for this...i'll write more...I have a computer class, where I won't be doing nothing...so writing I'll do.**_

* * *

At the voice, Tyrce and Chris turned around. "Christopher Perry," a harsh voice greeted Chris, causing Tryce to shoot him an arched look. "You're a long way from your safe haven with them Charmed Ones."

"Saza," Chris greeted the Demon as he took a step forward, instantly placing himself between Saza and Tryce. "Did 'He' send you?" Tryce quickly took in the Demon, from its long blonde hair to its red skin. Kind of resembled a snake almost the way its eyes darted back and forth.

"Yes, in a way," Saza replied, as he glanced at Tryce and made a motion with his hand. Before either Chris or Tryce would react. Tryce was pulled via shimmer to Saza's side. She let out a gasp as she glanced up at him. "Awe, you're almost too pretty to skin alive." It reached out to touch her and she winced, freezing his actions in the process. Saza's brows went to the sky. "A Charmed Power…the master will be grateful that I have captured her." He shot Chris a sad look. "I'm sorry to say that you won't have to worry about this little one being your charge anymore, White-lighter."

Tryce let out a sigh, as she closed her eyes and Astral projected herself to behind Saza. She let out a sigh before examining her nails. "Where did you get your information from?" she asked, causing Saza to turn to face her Astral self. "Yeah, yeah, I know, 'Charmed Power', ooh, so amazing. Hate to tell ya this buddy. A lot of people got powers like this. You're going to have to do something really big to impress the head cheese."

"You have no right to talk to me in such a way, half-breed!" Saza yelled as he lunged for Tryce only to have her dissolve in front of him. He quickly turned around to face both Tryce and Chris standing with their arms crossed their chests and a bored look on their faces. Saza scoffed. "Half-breeds."

"And what, you're better," Tryce threw out, as she glanced at him. "From what I've seen today, not really. From a kid of a demon, who thinks that barbequing demons for fun and ranting about the Source cause he's just a squirt of a demon to ones that we can take out with a wave of our hand. Yeah, you're right; I should be shaking in my shoes when it comes to you."

That got a small chuckle from Chris causing Tryce to glance over at him. "Shut up, Perry!" Saza snapped before sending an energy ball at them both. Tryce quickly shoved Chris out of the way and dove for the ground, a moment too late. She let out a hiss as she felt the pain rush through her body. "Well I guess you're not all that powerful, huh." Saza smirked, as Tryce glanced up at him. "Seems you can't simply dive out of the way of a simple energy ball. Even a small child can do that."

"Dodge this," Tryce muttered as she manifest an athama from her mind and sent it toward Saza. It slammed hard into his arm. He let out a scream of pain before smoking out. "Jerk…"

"Tryce," Chris whispered to her, as he came up to her side, and knelt down next to her. "Ah…" He put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving. "It'd be best to stay down." He shot a glance in the direction where Saza had once been. "Nice trick with carrying the athama on your person at all times."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Tryce muttered through clenched teeth of pain. "I wasn't always a goodie." She sniffled as she gazed up at Chris. "So remind me again why your buddy attacks us?"

"Ah, I'm guessing, he's pissed because I ratted him and his pals out to the Charmed Ones," Chris said, taking in the wound. He let out a soft curse. "We need to get you back to Leo. He can fix this."

"No, not yet," Tryce replied as she caught onto his arm. "I know that I'm going to sound pig headed and all that, but there is someone down here so needs our help. We can't leave them to be killed or worse." She struggled through the pain and slowly sat up. "Plus I've had somewhat worse. I can deal with it."

"I'm not even going to ask," Chris said, as he steadied her when she would have toppled over. "But I hate to burst your good mood, love."

"But…" She glanced over at Chris. "What did we do wrong?"

"Saza…and Frixs…"

"Both are loyal to the Source," she finished for him. "I should have just finished off their little pathetic lives and been done with them."

"True…" Chris muttered, as he glanced around at where they were at. "Come on…we shouldn't stay in one place too long. Who all knows who we might all meet down here?"

"Yeah, you're right," Tryce put in, as he helped her to her feet. "We may as well run into that infamous crazed Easter Bunny that steals little kids souls."

"Very funny, and you said I was the one without a sense of humor." Chris slid an arm around her waist as she began to weave. "We really should get you out of here and someplace where you can get help."

"Later, Pet…" Tryce muttered against his chest. "We have someone to save. I'm not going to be put myself before them. If I do that than I'm not better than…"

"Let me make a suggestion for you," a harsh, cold voice called out from behind them, causing them to freeze. "But no better than me…"

Tryce and Chris slowly turned around to face the ultimate Source of Evil. Tryce could feel Chris tense up at the sight of him. Even from any future, any time, she would know the Source. They had almost the same aura. It was as black as it could come. She shivered as she took in the Source. From his dark clothing to the crooked smile on his face. Everything about him reeked evil. "It's good to finally meet you, Tyren, and also you, Mr. Perry."

* * *

**More to come.**

**_Powers Update---_**

**_ Tryce--_**_Belthazar powers...are becoming more dominate to her now. It's totally wicked._

_ **Source--**If you don't know what the Source can do...you need help...  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A new chapter**_

_**Thanks to all who've read.**_

* * *

Tryce moved closer to Chris' side. "Don't tell me that's who I think that is," she whispered to him, as she took in the one who was standing in front of them. "Cause I just didn't come all the way here to get fried and like killed."

"Yeah, that's them," he whispered to her, causing her to glance back at him. "Just don't get us killed. Okay."

"Why does everybody think that I'm going to get them all killed," she mouthed, as the Source turned his gaze on her and she felt cold to her soul. She brought up her head and gazed at him. She didn't want them to know that she was scared of them. She wasn't scared. "I can't say that I'm happy to meet you."

"Insolent," the Source hissed, as he gazed past her at Chris. "You bring a White lighter into my presence." He reached out a hand and Tryce quicky spun around when she heard Chris gasp, a moment before he fell to the ground. "I don't want him anywhere near you, Tryen."

"Then you should know that if you want my allegiance you won't harm him!" she snapped, as she spun around, knowing that her temper was flaring. "I hold all that you want to know, and if you hurt him, you won't have me."

"I can get it out of you by any means that I can," he hissed at her, and Chris cried out in pain. "I don't need you, child."

"Fine," Tryce replied, as she stepped back toward Chris. "See how you do when they come to defeat you. Cause in this time frame, you are killed by the Charmed Ones."

His eyes darkened at her words and he reached out to yank her to him only to slam into a orange and blue force field. She smirked as she gazed up at him. "Don't even think about it." She reached out and took a hold of Chris' arm. "You know where we're staying." She then shimmered them out of the Underworld.

Piper was pacing the length of the living room. "Where the hell are they?" she asked for who knows what time. Liam and Wyatt glanced up at her. "They should be here?"

"Miss us?" a voice called out from behind Piper causing the eldest Charmed One to spin around with her hands at the ready. Tryce chuckled softly, as she put her hands up in a mock surrender. "Easy, Piper, we come in peace."

"Where have you been?" she demanded, as she took in their appearance. "You guys look like hell."

"And we love you too, Piper," Tryce shot back, as she closed her eyes and threw out a hand. "Maddy!" She then frowned when nothing happened. "Okay, what am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe she doesn't wanna come back?" Piper threw out, as she bent down and picked up Wyatt. "That sometimes does happen with Chris."

"Chris..." Tryce muttered, as she turned around and faced him. "You connected with Maddy once, right?" He glanced at her not really liking how this was going. "How do I call her?"

"On the phone," he said, only to get a shock along his arm. "What the...?" He closed his eyes and got the location. "Never mind." He grabbed onto Tryce's arm and orbed them out of the room before she could even ask him what he was doing.

They ended up in what appeared to be a burnt out building. "I gotta it to you, Future Boy, you know how to pick the place for a great date," Tryce said, as she ran a hand along the wall smirking when it came back covered in dust. "So why did you drag me to this nice, lovely place. Please tell me it's not to have another talk."

"Tryce..." a soft voice called out from behind Tryce causing her to spin around to face a very dirty, wounded Maddy. She caught the girl before she fell to the ground. "You came..." She clutched the half-breed girl as she began to shake. "I didn't believe it that you would come."

"Honey, I would always come for you." Tryce glanced up at Chris. "Why would you think I wouldn't come for you."

"Cause he said you left me to die..."

"He?" Tryce shot another glance up at Chris, as Maddy began to slip into the world of the unconscious. "Maddy!"

"Yeah, sorry about that but the little one but up a very good fight," a voice called out from behind them, and they spun around to face a very happy looking Fritz. "It's good to see the both of you again. I'm sorry for what happened to the wee lass, I really am."

"You'll pay for what you've done to her!" Tryce snapped at her, as she shifted Maddy closer to her. "You had no right to touch her, Demon."

"Ha, ha, now isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"Other way around idiot," both Chris and Tryce said at the same time.

"What ever, I'm just here to make sure that you." He pointed to Tryce. "Come back with me. 'He' wasn't all that happy about you ditching out on him. 'He' wants to have a talk."

"Well he can talk to you idiots all that he wants to cause I'm not going to talk to the lot of you anymore than I have to." She grabbed out onto Chris's arm. "Bye, Sparky." She then shimmered them out of the house.

"Ah...this is bad," Fritz said to himself as he glanced out before shimmer out himself.

Paige glanced up at Piper as she was pacing yet again. "You really need to stop doing that," she said, as Piper turned to go the length of the living room again only to slam into Chris. "See, it's bad."

"Call Leo," Tryce said, not looking at them, as she ushered and helped Maddy over to the couch. "Please..." Liam orbed over to their side and curled up next to her side. "It's going to be okay, baby boy."

"She's dying..." Liam whispered.

"No..." Tryce whispered back. "She can't..." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his hair to hide the tears. "Cause if she does, we've failed."

* * *

**more to come... **

**_Powers Update_**

****

_**Tryce -- **she can somewhat shield herself...but I'm gonna say she tapped into Chris at the same time...hence the blue..._


	11. Chapter 11

**_a very much belated...chapter update. And here ya'll thought that you knew what was happening...Smirk, guess again._**

* * *

The moment that those words slip out from Tryce's mouth, she sensed something. She took a step back away from Madison and watched as Leo tried to work on her. She was fighting against him, against his good powers. Tryce shot a glance over at Liam, who hadn't left Madison's side at all. He didn't seem to sense it at all. He was too far concerded with her well being than that she was evil.

Tryce took a step back shaking her head. "This isn't right," she whispered causing the others to look at her. "She's..."

"Evil..." a voice whispered causing the others to turn to look at Madison. She had a sense of darkness and power to her, where as to the moment before she had fallen, she had been full of goodness and what not. She shot Tryce a crooked smirk. "Awe, Tryon you really can't go along with the idea that we are meant to do great things."

"Maddy, you're a 'Charmed One'," Tryce began as she took a step toward Liam only to have Madison slip her arm around his neck. "We're meant to do great things, good things."

"How boring," Madison replied, causing the others to look at her. "I'm sorry, but I was given a much better job." She leaned into Liam. "More power, and everything." She lifted her eyes to lock with Tryce's. "You should join us..."

"Boring..." a voice called out from behind Tryce, causing her to glance over at Chris. "For a no-goodie, you sure can't keep it hidden that you're trying to over throw us all."

Madison let out a sigh. "I grow tired of you," she hissed before she threw out her hand at Chris. "I think it would be better if you died." She flicked her fingers at Chris, turning him into a solid ice statue. "Awe, much better."

"Chris!" almost everyone yelled. Piper then turned her attention on Madison. "Turn him back."

"No..." she replied before flicking her hands and freezing the elder 'Charmed Ones' as well as Leo. "Man, are they boring."

"Let them go, Maddy," Tryce demanded of her. "You had no right to do that."

"Yes, I did," she replied, as she shot her a glare. "What gives them the right to think that they're better than us? We have more powers than they do and they want to treat us like children."

"That's because Madison, you are a child!" Tryce yelled at her, only to duck as a wave of ice came toward her. "Awe, nice trick, but I can play that way too." She lowered her head and blinked. "Now looks who's ready to fight." Madison spun around to face Astral Tryce. "You never were good enough, Maddy. You always had issues with your powers. You were weak."

"I am not!" She threw out her hands at Tryce. The girl didn't even move to get out of the way. "You idiot!"

Tryce waved a hand and stopped the ice that was flying at her. "Boring..." she muttered, as she glanced over at Liam who held Wyatt in his arms. "Why you are so predictable?"

"Half-breed, trash!" Madison screamed at her. "I will have your heart for that, if you do have one." She threw out her hands and threw energy at Tryce. Tryce winced as cold air hit her only a second before the wave of ice came toward her, Liam, and Wyatt.

"Liam!" Tryce cried out to him, as she threw out her hand, trying to move the young boys. "No..." She felt the ice hit her and quickly closed her eyes. She didn't want to see them die. The sound of ice hitting something, caused Tryce to open her eyes to see a yellow and white barrier around her. "What the...?"

"How did you do that?" Madison screamed at her, shattering some of the ice not far from her. "You don't have the ability to create force fields. Only Liam has that ability."

"Liam..." Tryce whispered, as she turned her head to see in the spot where the boys were cowering, stood a young man, about her age, maybe a wee bit older. She took in his dark brown eyes and ruffled hair. "I know you..."

"Tratior!" Madison screamed causing Tryce to spin around to see her glaring at the boy. "You've come here to destroy the 'Charmed Ones'."

The boy chuckled as he glanced over at Madison. "No, I'm not." He then waved a hand and Madison fell to her knees. "You're the one out to destroy them."

"Back off!" she yelled, causing a sonic pulse to rush through the room. Where the Elder frozen Charmed ones were, the pulse bounced off a barrier of some kind. "Arg, why doesn't this happen to anyone else."

A wicked chuckle sounded from behind Madison and before she even could turn to see who it was, she dropped to her knees clutching her head. "Make it stop!" she screamed, as her power began to flex. "Make it stop!"

"Felix..." Tryce called out, as she step toward Madison. "Whatever you're doing, stop it."

A chuckle sounded next to Tryce a second before a teenage boy with spiked orange hair shimmered next to her. "But, it's so fun," he teased, as he kept his eyes glued to the crying Madison. "She needs to learn that what's she doing is wrong."

"By making her mind melt?" Tryce pointed out. "That I don't think is the way to go."

"But she's not trying to turn ya'll into popsicles now is she?" Felix asked, causing her to chuckle. "See, I'm doing the right thing."

"Go to hell...all of you!" Madison screamed through the pain. Before any of them could even guess what she was about to do. A very large and pissed off dragon appeared in the middle of the living room. "See you there!"

"Awe, how nice," Tryce called out, as she reached out to grab onto Felix's arm. "You're a master of illusions, get rid of it."

Felix shot her a look. "Of the ones that I create, not someone else."

"Not helping!" Tryce muttered, as she ducked a fire blast. "I hate lizards." She then snapped her fingers and brought Wyatt to her side. "Okay buddy, you've done this before."

"Dragon..." Wyatt called out as he reached for it.

"No, no..." Tryce replied as she spun them away as the dragon breathed fire. "Not a toy."

"Dragon!" Wyatt cried out.

Tryce's eyes connected with the boy and he smirked. He threw out a hand, catching the back of the room on fire. "Are you insane?" Tryce called out to him, as she kept her hold onto Wyatt as smoke began to fill up the room. "There's a dragon!"

"Yeah, I noticed," he replied, as he turned to glance at the dragon. "It's not real."

"Tell that to it..." Tryce replied, as she ducked a fire ball and went flying back. She slammed into frozen Chris and he toppled to the floor. "Oops, sorry." She left Wyatt with him, as she turned to face the dragon. "Okay, if it's not real, this won't hurt it." She rolled her hands together forming an energy ball before she hurled it at the dragon. It simply went through it. "Oh, that's not fair!"

"Told ya," Felix called out to her, only to have her flick her hand at him, sending him flying back away from Madison and landing on the couch. "Hey!"

"Madison!" Tryce barked at her, as she dropped in front of her once true friend. "Get rid of it."

"No..." she replied before she orbed away.

"Maddy!" Tryce yelled as she spun around to face the dragon. She was close enough to touch it. "I hate lizards.."

**TBC**

**Character Updates--**

**_Madison_**

**--she's gone evil. That's the best way to put it.**

**_Tryce_**

**--she's confused now**

**_Felix_- the young boy**

**--he's got some wicked powers to him. -Think Barbas- and you got some of his powers, after all he is from the line of family that once was Barbas.**

**_Zarias_ - the other boy-**

**--his powers are yet to be determained...**

**Curse it...bless it...**

**_the choice is yours_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick thanks to all who have read this and reviewed. Maddy gone evil...no way... Just read...**

"Chris . . . " Wyatt called out, causing Tryce to glance over at him to see the young boy had put his hands on Chris, and started to melt him. "Time to play . . . "

She quickly turned her attention onto the others, who were still frozen. "Can't you use your fire ability and like thaw them?" she asked the boy.

"Awe . . . no . . . " the boy replied causing her to wince. "I could burn them."

"Do we really have any other choice?" she asked, as the dragon slammed a paw into her chest, throwing her back. "Okay, this lizard's getting on my nerves." She then began to throw things at it, watching as they all went through it. "When I see that girl again, I'm gonna kill her."

"Nice way to think about a friend," a voice called out from behind Tryce and she jumped as she glanced back to see a very wet Chris. "Wanna tell what's going on?"

"Um . . . sure," she replied as she kept throwing things at the dragon, to cause it no harm. "Madison conjured up a dragon that can hurt us, but we can't hurt it."

"I see that," Chris replied as he glanced over at the others and froze. "They're frozen."

"Yeah, a gift from Madison," Tryce muttered as she turned and glanced up at him. "I got an idea." She then walked toward the dragon. "Come on, ya big lizard, come and get me."

Liam let out a scream as the dragon swallowed Tryce. "Tryce!" he reached out for the dragon only to be caught by Felix. "No, Tryce . . . "

"She knows what she's doing," Felix muttered as he glanced up at the very pissed off dragon. "We can only hope." In a matter of seconds the dragon evaporated leaving a very pissed off Tryce in its wake. "See . . . she did it."

"Damn lizard," Tryce muttered as she brushed off something from her shoulder. She then glanced at Chris. "What? Poor thing couldn't handle its cells going in flux from time disorientation."

"You messed with time in its stomach?" Felix asked, causing her to glance over at him. "That is so yucky and cool at the same time."

"Yeah, but we got a bigger problem to solve . . . " Tryce glanced past Felix at the still frozen 'Charmed Ones'. "Anybody got any good ideas."

"Unthaw them," the boy replied, causing them all to turn to look at him. "What? That was a suggestion."

"Fine, you do it," Tryce said, as she closed her eyes and tried to get a sense of Madison. She found none. "I can't sense her." She let out a growl. "When I get my hands on that little girl, I'm gonna wring her neck."

"In due time," the pryo boy whispered, causing them to turn to face him. "What?"

Tryce let out a sigh, as she flickered her hands at the frozen 'Charmed Ones'. "Let's see if time can warp the freeze."

"Tryce . . . " everyone warned her. "Don't!"

"Powers of the ancient world, once old now new. Unfreeze them from their icy state. Do as you've been commanded too. Do it and don't make a single mistake . . . " she whispered, and then smirked as a wave of white light surrounded the frozen ones. The sound of water rushing caused them to glance up to see four very drench and confused adults. "Yeah, it worked . . . "

"Tryce, you know spells?" Liam asked her, as she grabbed something from the floor and frowned. "Tryce."

Her eyes turned orange as she turned to face out the window. "Here my voice, here my call, bring her from the other side. Do not falter, or do not dwell. Bring that traitor back to my side."

"Tryce . . . " the Charmed Ones' warned, as a flash of light appeared in front of them and a very stunned Madison stood in front of them. She looked rather pissed and quickly raised up her hands to attack them.

But before she could even move her hands, she was thrown back against the wall. She let out a gasp, as she took in Tryce. She didn't look the same anymore. She had tattoos on her face and arms. "Demon . . . " she gasped out in fear, as Tryce lifted her hand and simply threw Madison across the room into the other wall. "Stop her! Before she attacks the children!"

Before anyone could move, Tryce threw out her hand, freezing them in time and space. She then grabbed Madison by the arm. "You wish to defy me . . . " she growled at her, as she yanked her hair back. "You can try to kill me, betrayer, but you will not succeed."

That caused Maddy to chuckle. "I already have . . . " she whispered to her. "And you've failed, miserably."

"I don't think so . . . " Tryce whispered as she threw Madison across the room again. "Cause this time, the Source will not win." Her eyes flashed before the tattoos started to fade and time slipped back into the norm. "Go tell your master that you failed."

"Did I?" she asked her, causing Tryce to glare at her. "Think about precious Liam . . . " She then pointed to the young boy. "You harm me, and he dies."

Anger flashed through Tryce's eyes, as she reached out and caught hold of Madison's throat. "You think to test my patience" she snarled at her once called friend. "You'd think badly." She then shoved Madison back and telekinesis threw her as well. "You come back to threaten me or Liam again . . . " She then smirked. "I'll send you back to your precious master inside out."

Madison's face fell at the threat she had just been given. "You wouldn't dare!" she hissed at her. "You don't have that power, no one does."

A wicked smirk crossed Tryce's face. "You really want to test that theory?" She then picked her up and Madison cried out in fear. "Why don't you be a good little traitor now, and run off to find your loving master. I'm sure he'll want to hear whatever dumb thing you got up your sleeve involving us."

"You think of me as the bad guy, Demon," Madison sneered at her. "Just remember whose blood flows through your veins."

At that Tryce chuckled. "And remember, halfie how to orb." She then threw Madison back through the window only to smirk as she orbed at the last second. "Stupid half-breed." She then turned around to find the others staring at her. "What?"

_**A/N:**_

_Madison - so we've learned from before that Madison isn't all sweet and innocent. Working for the Source in their time may have warped her mind a wee bit._

_Pyro boy - he's got amazing powers, yet no name yet..._

_Liam - pretty much an okay kid_

_Tryce - scared out of her mind. Afraid of what the 'Charmed Ones' will do once they find out the truth._


End file.
